Naruto: Reborn
by Bobthehunterofman
Summary: Naruto loses to Madara in the fourth great shinobi war, and with everything he ever knew lost, he falls into despair. But the kyuubi has another idea. An idea that might just save the word. With a few changes, Naruto won't be the dead last anymore, and will go throughout his life with the power he needs.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Reborn**

Sorry I haven't been posting everyone. School sucks. I'm not sure what to do about my other story, since I made Naruto way to overpowered. I read my own story, and I laughed. It was not as good as I thought it might be. So to make up for it, here is this story. (I recommend catching up on Naruto before watching this, because spoilers.)

(Summery)

Naruto loses to Madara in the fourth great shinobi war, and with everything he ever knew lost, he falls into despair. But the kyuubi has another idea. An idea that might just save the word. With a few cliche wishes, Naruto won't be the dead last anymore, and will go throughout his life with the power he needs.

Chapter one: Rebirth

Pain. Naruto could only feel pain at that moment. He had lost. Everyone was gone. He was alone. The only person he had left to grieve with, was the kyuubi. Naruto didn't know what he was thinking. Even with Karama, he was outmatched. It was Naruto and Karama vs Madara, who was stronger then the nine tail's alone, and the ten tails. They where set up for lose from the beginning. With the help of everyone, they might have had a chance, but everyone had been put under the infinite tsukyomy (Have no idea how to spell it.) by the time Naruto had come up with his plan. Naruto hadn't been affected by the powerful genjutsu for one reason. Madara had wanted Naruto to suffer in his last moments. Naruto laughed, but not his normal laugh. It was a laugh of pure despair. He had never felt so much pain. Funny how even when he was little, he had never felt this much pain. Naruto was currently in his own mind scape, talking with Karama in there final moments. How weird it was that just a few weeks ago, Naruto and Karama where ready to kill each other. They where now having a peaceful conversation with each other.

"I'm sorry Karama. You could be roaming free right now instead of dying with me, but I don't even have the power to force you out." Naruto said with a sad smile as he sat by Karama, who was still looking pitiful after using so much chakra.

"Even If you got me out of here, I would still die. I couldn't fight Madara in this condition." the kyuubi said sadly.

"Don't feel bad Karama. We did our best, but the odds were stacked against us. I mean we're just a boy and a fox." Naruto said with a forced grin while Karama just grunted. "But despite all the pain I've been through because of you, I have really enjoyed our time together. Even though we just barely became friends."

Karama was shocked. The boy that he had caused so much pain could tell him that he had enjoyed his company. He really was like the old man who had helped the Biju. Karama decided that he would help the boy live with the last of his strength.

"Naruto. I have an idea, but your not gonna like it."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to give you another chance at life. And along with that, i'm going to give you three wishes."

"Like a genie?" Naruto asked with sparkles in his eyes.

Karama then decided to hit his head on the ground several times until he forgot what he had heard Naruto say. "Why are you still stupid up to the very end?" Karama said with a sigh. "So what do you want?" Karama asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Hmm, well I guess the first thing I want is… I have no idea whatsoever." Naruto said with his signature grin.

"Well then, why not ask for something that will help you in the next life?" Karama asked.

"What would I need help with in the next life? I mean I am a pretty fantastic ninja."

"Well, you suck with jutsu, can't throw a kunai, your not very sharp, you have no idea what's going on in your surroundings, and you are dumber then a rock." Karama said trying to hold back a laugh as Naruto's face grew more and more shocked with every word.

"That's not fair you overgrown hairball!" Naruto shouted.

"How is it not fair? It's all true and you know it." The nine tail's said with a smirk.

"Well what kind of wish can I do to fix those problems?" Naruto asked, admitting defeat.

"How about you try asking for a power, or kekkai genkai, or something." The kyuubi said with annoyance.

Naruto thought about it. He had always been jealous of Sasuke's sharingan. He decided to have the kyuubi make him a Doujutsu. One that would give him a distinct advantage in battle. "Karama?" Naruto asked.

"What? Have you thought about what you want? Hurry up. I need chakra to give you your wishes and to send you back in time."

"Can you make me a Doujutsu?" Naruto asked.

"So, your saying you want me to make a new Doujutsu, when I only have a tenth of my power, and then put it in to your DNA, without harming or killing you?" Karama asked.

"Yes I do." Naruto said. "I want to be able to freeze time." Naruto said, making kurama sigh.

"Fantastic. What do you want it to look like?" Karama asked, giving up on the blonde ever having an average I.Q.

"I want it too have the color of my eyes, with a swirl that looks like a whirl pool on it." Naruto said.

"I see. That should only take about one half of the power I have left. I need a third to send you back in time. As long as your wishes only cost a tenth of my power each, we should be alright. To do what you have asked plus send you back in time will take out a little over a seventh of my power." Karama said.

"Then can I combine my second and third wish?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know why you want to do that, but alright." Karama said.

"I want you to be reborn with me. Maybe as my twin brother." Naruto said with a smile.

Karama was shocked. True, he could do it, but then there would be a second kyuubi in the world. If he where the one the kyuubi got sealed into, it might cause problems. He would have to insure that Naruto be the one picked. To do all that, he would have to start taking chakra from his current form. At least he would get a new one as a human.

"It will be hard, and I might lose my lovely tails, but it can be done. I'll start now." the kyuubi said. As he said it, a large amount of chakra was forced into Naruto, and it slowly started to go to his eyes. It burned, but so did the rest of his body. Naruto could take it. He could feel it in his brain. His DNA starting to change. After it was all done, Naruto fell to the ground. It had taken all he had not to scream. The burning in his head was horrible.

"All… done." the nine tails said, breathing hard. "Try it out."

Naruto got up and pumped some chakra to his eyes. When Karama stopped blinking, Naruto knew it had worked. Naruto stopped pumping chakra into his eyes, and watched as Karama just stared at him.

"Well, are you gonna do it or not?" Karama asked. Naruto laughed.

"I did." Naruto explained what had happened.

"Well then, I guess it works. Now to change myself into a human." Karama said. Karama's chakra started to spread throughout his body faster and faster until he started to shrink and lose his hair. When Karama was done, Naruto was looking at a teenager his age, who looked almost identical to him, but had black hair with red streaks. (Look up Menma Namikazi, or watch a certain Naruto movie, and then add red streaks.) Naruto also noticed that he was only wearing Naruto's torn jacket over his legs. Naruto saw that his eyes where a blood red color. The color that his eyes got when he had demonic chakra in his system.

"Well, I guess we will be twin's soon. But it almost like I'm looking in a mirror." Naruto said with his signature grin. Karama tried to do the grin, but it came off as satanic to Naruto.

"There is one catch to this though." Karama said. "I don't have enough chakra to bring my memories along with me. So there's something I need you to do as a baby. I need you to be the one that has my past self sealed into."

"There's gonna be another nine tails?" Naruto asked.

"Not a different one, just my past being." Karama said, starting to look at his human form.

"Well then, I guess I'm ready." Naruto said with a grin.

"Then let's get to the past." Karama said, sending the last of his remaining chakra into the air, and manipulating it to form a rift. Karama's unconscious form feel into it, and Naruto watched as he feel. It was ten seconds after Karama had fallen that Naruto joined him. And with that, Naruto and Karama's souls went back in time.

**Sixteen Year's Earlier**

"Kushina. I'm so sorry. But I have to do this. I couldn't ask someone else to give up there child." Minato said to the unconscious form of his wife, who was holding there two son's in her arms. Minato had a big choice to make. He would have to Damn one of his son's to a life of misery. He decided not to separate the chakra of the nine tails to both of his sons, because then he would put them both in a horrible situation. Minato looked at the two boys. The one in his wife's left arm had black hair, with little patches of red, while the other had his bright blond hair. He could explain the second boy's hair, but not the first's. He didn't think the Uzumaki bloodline had any member's with a hair color other then red, and his family didn't have anything other then blonde or brown hair.

He looked at the two boys for a long time. He finally decided that he would use the boy who had the black hair. He went to take the boy, but as soon as he tried, the blonde headed boy started crying. Minato backed away from the black headed boy and the blonde headed one's crying stopped. He tried again to the same reaction. He smiled at the little boy who had his hair. "Already making sacrifices? You will be a fantastic ninja when you get older. I'm sorry I have to do this." He went to pick up the blonde, thinking he might cry, but to his surprise, the little boy smiled. He opened his eyes, and revealed bright blue eyes. He looked at his other son and saw that he too had opened his eyes, revealing crimson red ones. When Minato picked up his son with blonde hair, he was surprised when he smiled. Almost as if the little boy knew what was going to happen, yet accepted it.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Thank you for protecting your brother. What do you think we should name your brother?" Minato asked, not expecting an answer.

"Men...ma." Naruto gurgled out. Minato was shocked at first, but shook it off as a coincidence. But to tell the truth, Menma was the name that Minato had originally wanted to name his son.

"Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. What a name." Minato said and smiled. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the name down, and pinned it to his son's blanket. He then did the same for Naruto. He then grabbed Naruto and walked him to the door, taking one last look at the other half of his family. He then opened the door and prepared to do what no father would ever want to do.

**During the sealing**

Minato was sealing the kyuubi into his son, but before he could finish the kyuubi tried to attack Naruto. Minato jumped in front of the attacked, but he wasn't the only one. There was another person in front of him. One with red hair, and perfect skin. It was his wife, Kushina.

"I'm sorry Kushina. I have failed as a father, and as a husband." Minato said, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I forgive you. I just wish we had more time with our kids." Kushina said. Kushina had seen what was going to happen and had put Menma next to Naruto, while blocking the incoming blow.

"Do you have anything you want to say to our son's before we die?" Minato asked, the tears he had held in breaking through and streaming down his face.

"Naruto, Menma, be careful about the three deadly rules of a ninja. And beware of Ero-sensei. Eat your fruits and vegetables every day, or you won't get very tall. Be careful about what you do in life, and always protect each other. Be polite and kind and helpful." Kushina said, crying until her tears feel on to her son's faces. "I'm sorry Minato. I took to long. Do you want to say anything to them?"

"Since there's two of you, you can have my last name, and neither of you will be affected by the clan restoration act since there's now, well, two of you. But even though you have Hokage blood in your vein's, doesn't mean you will be respected and liked. But if you are, don't let people give things to you. Earn your status. And if you have a dream that you know you can accomplish, accomplish it." Minato said as the nine tail's disappeared and he and his wife hit the ground.

"Minato! Kushina!" the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi yelled as he ran to them. When he and his team of ANBU got there, Kushina was already gone. "No, were to late. Minato, please tell me what to do!"

"I have a request, lord third." Minato said as he started taking his final breaths. "Give my sons my last name, but don't let the council give or take things from them."

"I can do that. I'm sorry Minato. I'm sorry." Sarutobi said, letting his own tears fall.

"It's alright. I'll be fighting half the kyuubi's power soon. But maybe I can see Kushina one day soon, and tell her how sorry I am." Minato said as his remaining life left him.

**Later In the council Room**

"What's going on?"

"Where is the fourth?"

"What happened to the kyuubi?"

"Silence!" Sarutobi said, making everyone in the room fall silent. "There are some things I would like to tell you all. First off, the kyuubi has been defeated." He said as some people started to cheer. He held up his hand for silence. "Sadly, the only thing the fourth could do was seal the demon into a newly born boy, and in the process, died." He said, but as soon as he did, there where shouts for the child's death, and people crying out in despair. He called for silence again, and took two children from the arms of an ANBU. "These are the sons of Minato Namikazi, and Kushina Uzumaki. And one of them is the new container of the kyuubi." He said, and instead of a large reaction, all he got where shocked faces.

"Which one hold's the kyuubi?" Danzo, a man that had used to be friends with Hiruzen asked.

"Minato asked that it not be told to anyone, because he didn't want one of his son's to be hurt or killed. He didn't want people to take anything, or give anything to the boys. As of this moment on, the only thing that will be private is the mentioning of the kyuubi being sealed, or of the conditions of the sealing. The only exception to this law is me, or the boys. All in agreement say I." He said, but it had come off as a demand, more then a question.

"I!" came a large group of people.

"All who oppose?"

There was silence at the question.

"Good. I will now pass the law." Hiruzen said stamping the paper he had made. Now the boy's would be safe. But there was still one more thing he needed to ask. "We need to find a place for these boys to stay. Any ideas?" But even before he could look around there was a response.

"I would be honored to take on the children of my sensei, lord third." said the ANBU standing next to them. The ANBU in question was Kakashi Hatake.

"My clan will take the boy's into our care." said Fukaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha clan.

"I will take the boys in and train them to be strong and powerful." said Danzo.

Several more offers where made, but Sarutobi decided that he would take one of the offers. He knew he should, and knew that he would be reliable.

"Naruto Namikaze and Menma Namikaze will be put into Kakashi Hatake's care. Any objections will be ignored, and before mentioned Kakashi will be payed enough to care for the boys, and himself, and will be given jonin status again. Any objection's will be ignored." Hiruzen said, making the council member's that had offered there guidance to the boys sit down, and gave the boys to Kakashi, who had taken off his ANBU mask.

"Thank you lord third. Kakashi said, feeling grateful that not only did he get to help his sensei's children, he also got to quit the ANBU ranks. The ANBU units where always alert, and tired. Not to mention that one third of the group died in the first year they where deployed, and another third quit.

**Three Years Later**

"Naruto! Stop walking on the wall's! Your getting footprints all over the place!" Yelled Kakashi as he chased after Naruto, The hyperactive son of his sensei who had a knack for getting in trouble. Not to mention that the boy had nearly broken a tree trying to use a genin level chakra control exercise, which he had gotten down after only an hour. And yet the boy always seemed to surprise him. He was only three, and maybe a foot and a half tall, yet he was already using A rank techniques. He had given Kakashi a heart attack when he made five shadow clones, and got off with just breathing hard. The boy had incredible chakra reserves. The other child was pretty normal, except he had a very evil side. He liked to play pranks like putting laxatives in his coffee, putting nails on chairs, and even hiding his Icha Icha books. Now that had been pure torment. But In all the times he had with the two boys, he was glad that he could take care of them.

'Minato sensei, I wonder what your children will surprise me with next. If you can see this, then your probably laughing. But I'm glad that I can pay you back. Thank you sensei, for having such amazing children, and for helping me when your alive. I promise I will protect and teach them all I know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Different life**

Naruto's last childhood was filled with pain. This childhood was filled with joy. It's funny how one little change could effect your whole life. In Naruto's last life, he had few friends, and no family. In this life he had friends, a brother, and a father. Naruto had become friends with many of his past friends earlier on. This had made his new life growing up a lot better. Even the adults where kind to him now. It was like his life had pulled a one eighty on him. Naruto's first friend became friends with him in an odd way.

_Flashback_

A five year old Naruto was taking a walk after training with his brother and father. He had been doing kunai and shuriken practice. He was sure he had already known how to do it, but he had started loses some of his memory. In fact, he wasn't even sure if it had been there in the first place anymore.

Naruto was thinking hard about what it could be that was missing in his mind, but was so lost in thought that he crashed into a crying big boned kid. When Naruto got back up, he noticed the boy had swirls on his cheeks.

"Hey, sorry about that, I didn't see you." Naruto said, grinning sheepishly.

"M...my chips, there up in that tree!" the boy said.

Naruto looked up and saw a bag of chips hanging from a tree branch. Once Naruto realized what was going on, he decided it was his best course of action to hit his face with the palm of his hand. After which he started walking up the tree, and grabbed the chips.

"Wow! How did you do that?" the boy, now with chips in his hand asked.

"It's called tree climbing. You'll probably learn it when your a genin." Naruto said with his signature wide grin.

"Choji! Come on, it's almost time for dinner!" said a rotund man wearing Akimichi armor. The man was named Chouza Akimichi. Chouza is the head of the clan the Akimichi. "Who is your friend?"

"My name is Naruto Namikazi. Nice to meet you." Naruto said. Kakashi had told Naruto to be polite when he spoke, so he decided to listen. It seemed to work well, but old habits die hard.

'The son of the fourth hokage?' Chouza thought as he looked at the boy. He certainly looked like the fourth. "Well, it's nice to meet you to."

"Dad, this boy saved my chips! He walked up that tree and grabbed them!" Choji said, amazed.

"Tree climbing, isn't that a genin level skill? When did you learn that?" Chouza asked.

"I Learned it when I was, three I think." Naruto said matter of fact like. Naruto looked at Chouza's face and had to hold in his laughter. The big mans face was hysterical.

Chouza was shocked. Naruto had to have broken a record or two for that. The kid was definitely a prodigy. This could be a good thing for the village, or a very bad thing. "T-three! That's crazy. Who even taught you how to do it? Was it Kakashi?" Chouza asked.

'Oh no, I need to think up a lie.' Naruto thought. "Um, actually, I taught it to myself after I saw someone else do it."

'He reverse engineered a C rank jutsu at the age of three! This kid must be a genius.' Chouza thought.

"Brother! Where are you?" someone yelled from behind them.

"I'm over here Menma!" Naruto yelled back. After he said it, a boy that looked almost identical to Naruto with black hair ran to them. "What's the matter? Did you use too much chakra again?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and it blew up in my face." Menma said angrily.

"Remember the rubber ball, just do that, and combine it with the water balloon." Naruto said.

Chouza and Choji had no idea what they were talking about, but it sounded complicated. "What are you talking about?" Choji asked.

"A jutsu that I'm teaching my brother. He's learning it a lot faster then me, but his chakra is even more potent then mine so its hard to control. Anyway, we have to go. See ya!" Naruto said as he and his brother started to walk away.

"Wait!" Choji yelled as he ran towards the two brothers. He pulled out some chips from his bag and gave the chips to them. Naruto, realizing that an Akimichi giving someone food was a sign of friendship, took it and smiled at him. Menma, not realizing what it meant, and being extremely hungry from training, took the chip and ate it quickly, making Naruto and Choji laugh at the boys antics.

_End Flashback_

Naruto was now training Menma how to use the **rasengan**. Unlike Naruto's **rasengan**, Menma's **rasengan** was red. Naruto had asked about his father's rasengan, thinking that the color of Menma's **rasengan** might be a problem, but found out that Minato's rasengan was a sea green color, so it made perfect sense that the rasengan colors would be different.

"Your using too much chakra Menma. Try using as little as possible." Naruto said.

"I tried. My control isn't good enough!" Menma yelled back.

"Here, let me help you." Naruto said. Naruto went over to where Menma was. "Do it again, and I'll watch."

"Okay, but it isn't gonna help." Menma started using his chakra, and Naruto froze everything in place with his eye. Naruto had found out that the Doujutsu he had was only in one eye, unlike when he used it in the future. He had also figured out that he could freeze chakra. The power only lasted about twenty seconds. He had also learned that it didn't work on other Doujutsu users, when he tried to freeze the Uchiha and Hyuuga patrols. It didn't make much sense to him, because it worked on everything else, including chakra. He could even use it to freeze a genjutsu, but only for twenty seconds.

Naruto looked at his brothers work and saw that he was doing everything right except for one thing. He was only turning the chakra one way. Menma had the same problem as him. He needed a clone to do it. He deactivated his eye and watched as the jutsu died out.

"What did I do wrong?" Menma asked.

"You're only turning it one way. Make a shadow clone please." Naruto said.

Menma did just that, and, after some additional instructions from Naruto, made a perfect, crimson ball of chakra. "I did it! I really did it. This is awesome!" Menma yelled as he started messing around with the mass of chakra in his hand.

"Menma, lets try something. Lets try to combine the powers of are **rasengans** and make one giant **rasengan**.

"Sounds cool, lets do it." Menma said as he made another ball of red chakra. Naruto did the same and stood in front of Menma. Naruto held out his ball of chakra as Menma touched his ball of chakra onto Naruto's. As they did, a giant ball of purple chakra formed in between there hands. "We did it! We really did it! Its really bright. I bet the whole village can see it." Menma said, making Naruto realize that someone was watching them. Naruto turned to the person and saw it was an ANBU black ops member. Naruto looked closer and saw that it was one of the Hokages personal guards, meaning that the third was near by.

"Naruto, Menma, what is that!" The voice of said leader could be heard from the door to there house.

"It's a jutsu brother taught me!" Menma said with glee. "He says its called the **rasengan**!" After Menma said this, the third passed out on there lawn. Naruto and Menma made the jutsu die out and walked over to the hokage. For some reason, the ANBU (Who where way to shocked to move) hadn't even reacted. Naruto woke the hokage up with a few taps to the face, and started making lies about how he had learned about the jutsu and had figured out how to do it.

'Naruto kun, you are truly amazing. I bet that you've made your father proud.'"That's amazing Naruto. But please don't use that attack at night. I'm pretty sure you woke up the entire village."

**The Next Morning**

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry about that Inoichi, my son's where trying out a jutsu, and used to much chakra."

"A jutsu? Which one?" The leader of the Yamanaka clan asked.

"Please don't go spreading this. The council will go nuts if they hear about it." Kakashi said.

"You have my word. I won't tell a soul." Inoichi said seriously.

"They were using the **rasengan**. I have no idea where Naruto learned about it, or how he figured out how to use it, but instead of telling me he taught it to his younger brother, and combined his and his brother's **rasengan**."

"That would make Naruto a genius. You do realize you have a prodigy for a son right?" Inoichi asked.

"That's what I don't get. I had Naruto take an IQ test, and he only scored sixty. He has basic intelligence for someone his age." Kakashi said.

"Did you think he answered falsely, maybe trying to hide his intelligence?" Inoichi asked.

"Naruto isn't the type to hold back anything, but he has been hiding things from me. Maybe he did."

**Back With Naruto**

Naruto had asked if he could go to the library, which he couldn't believe he was asking, because he had overheard Kakashi and Hiruzen talking about how he must be a genius for reverse engineering the **rasengan**, and had realized that he had made himself look that a genius. So, to make his lies stick, he would have to become a genius.

When Naruto got to the library he made a hundred clones to start reading every book in the library. He left three hours later after learning everything, and had a huge head ache. He didn't know how he could remember every single word, but he did, and felt like his head was going to explode. He needed to know more though. He needed to become a super genius and quickly. He made his way home and was greeted by both his father, and the head of the Yamanaka clan. Before Naruto could ask what was going on, he felt the clan head enter his head. 'Crap, what if he finds out about my past? I need to stop him. But how?' Naruto thought. Naruto got an idea and activated his eyes while looking into his subconscious. Once he got there, he saw the clan head about to read his memories.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, covering his eye with his hand.

"I'm going to read your memories to find out how smart you are." Inoichi said simply.

"I don't want you to! Get out of my head!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry, but your father asked me too. If you have nothing to hide, it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"I don't want you here! Get OUT!" Naruto yelled as he revealed his eye and froze Inoichi and his entire chakra network, forcing the jutsu to stop. Naruto got out of his subconscious. When he got out, he saw Inoichi coughing up blood on the floor. Naruto realized that he had froze his entire network, including the part that keeps people alive. He had already unfrozen his network, but even seconds without that essential chakra could hurt someone.

"Inoichi! Naruto, what happened?" Kakashi asked as he started forcing blood and chakra pills down Inoichi's throat.

"I-I didn't, I mean I..." Naruto stuttered as he realized what he had just done.

"Naruto, I'm gonna bring him to the hospital, stay here and watch your brother." Kakashi said as he used the **Shunshin** to get to the hospital faster.

Naruto feel to the ground and started to cry. He had hurt a comrade, all to protect a secret. What had he done?

**The Next Morning**

Naruto had fallen asleep on the floor the night before, and had woken up in his bed, meaning his father had come home. Hopefully that meant Inoichi was okay. Naruto rushed down the stairs and found his father sitting on the couch with his mask off, drinking some coffee, just like every morning.

"Don't worry Naruto. Inoichi is fine. But I want to know something." Kakashi said calmly. "When did you get a Doujutsu?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto didn't know how to respond. So he told Kakashi the half truth. "I've had it all my life." Naruto said.

"Will you show me?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded and grabbed a glass vase. He threw it up in the air and activated his eyes. As he did, the vase froze in midair. Kakashi's visible eye widened. He thought that the Doujutsu stopped someones chakra network, but it actually froze time. Kakashi was amazed. Kakashi looked at Naruto's eye and saw the whirlpool design. His eye looked beautiful, but Naruto didn't have full control over it. The beautiful eye could kill a lot of people. He would need to train with it, or it could spell disaster for all of Konoha. "Naruto, lets go see Inoichi. We need to tell the doctors about this." Kakashi suggested.

**At The Hospital**

When Naruto got to Inoichi's room, he had expected to be yelled at, but was actually apologized to.

"I'm sorry I invaded your mind without permission. Please forgive me."

"No, I should apologize. I nearly got you killed." Naruto said.

"Well, I guess where even then." Inoichi said with a smile. After he said it, A women and a girl Naruto's age walked in.

"Daddy, are you okay?" The girl asked.

"I'm fine Ino. Just a little tired." Inoichi said as his daughter jumped onto the bed and hugged her father. "Kakashi, after I get out of here, I need to talk to you."

"You've got it." Kakashi said.

"Who are these two?" the woman who looked like a Yamanaka asked as she looked at the to Namikaze brothers.

"Those two are Naruto and Menma Namikaze." The clan head said.

"Namikaze? Like the fourth? He had son's?" she asked.

"Yeah. I don't understand how few people have figured it out."

**Later Outside The Hospital**

"What did you want to talk to me about, Inoichi?" Kakashi asked.

"I want to learn more about Naruto's Doujutsu. Would you mind if we went on a trip as a disguise to learn more about it?" Inoichi asked.

"Hmm, I don't mind. Menma has wanted to go traveling to see some other villages. As long as Naruto agrees, I guess."

"Alright. Then let's go tomorrow. I want to see just what his eye can do.**"**

**The Next Morning**

Naruto, Menma, Kakashi, Inoichi, Ino, Shikaku, and Shikamaru met at the front gate at around Seven in the morning to go on a mini "vacation," Which to the younger member's of the party, felt more like torture. They just kept walking, and walking, and walking. It got to the point that Naruto and Shikamaru had to hold back complaining, while Ino and Menma did. The whole way there. When they finally got to there destination, they where extremely hot. The had traveled all the way to the sand village in just three days. When they got there, everyone had something they had to do.

'I need to get to the library and learn what I can. Hopefully, this village will have different information then what's in Konoha.' Naruto thought.

"Alright kids. Meet over at that hotel over there at eight a clock. If you need us, well be in the hotel under my name. Go have some fun." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"I'm gonna head to the library." Naruto said.

"I'm gonna find a shady spot to look at the clouds. Troublesome heat." Shikamaru said.

"I'm gonna go find a playground to play at." Menma said.

"I'll go with the adults and get some sleep." Ino said.

"Alright then. See you all at eight." Kakashi said as everyone headed to there destinations.

Naruto got to the library at around one, and made fifty clones and had them all henge into different people from Konoha. He got done reading all the books in the library at about six. Naruto dispelled all the clones as he left and decided to take a look around the town. As he was walking around the town, he saw a whole bunch of kids playing with a red ball. He watched for a moment until there ball flew away from them. He watched as it landed next to a boy with red hair. The boy picked the ball up, and walked towards the other kids, but instead of taking the ball and thanking the boy, the kids started to run away.

"Why wont you all play with me?" The boy asked as he dropped the ball. "What did I do wrong?" As the boy said it, the sand at the kids feet started to make a hand that started making its way toward the kids. Thinking fast, Naruto jumped in front of the hand and used his eye to stop the sand in its tracks. After he did, the kids ran away and left just Naruto and the red head in the park. "What did you do that for? Why wont anyone let me have any friends?" The boy asked.

"I just didn't want you to hurt those kids. There are better ways of making friends then forcing them to be your friend." Naruto said as he deactivated his eye.

"Why do they run? Why does everyone hate me? Why can't I be happy?" The red head asked.

"Everyone can. But threatening someone isn't the way. My name is Naruto. What's yours?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara. You are the first person I've met that hasn't run away from me in the first few seconds of seeing me. Your not from here are you?"

"Nope. I'm from Konoha. I've never been here before, so would you like to be my first friend from the sand village?" Naruto asked with his sheepish grin.

"F-friend. You want to be friends?" Gaara asked.

"Yep. You wanna play on the playground?"

"Y-yeah!" So for a while, Naruto and Gaara played with each other until it was time for Naruto to leave. Naruto waved goodbye and left for the hotel. Gaara looked at the boy with blonde hair. Gaara felt a warm feeling. A feeling in his heart. He felt the feeling of friendship, and with it, he smiled for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

Chapter two finished. Next chapter will have Naruto befriending Shikamaru and Ino. See Ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry About not updating sooner. I've been having some account trouble. I forgot my password to fan-fiction, and my email. I just ended up giving up, but then I found my password on a piece of paper in my closet. So here I am. I will be rewriting the true Rinnegan soon, so be patient. So here it is, chapter three. This is gonna be a long one.**

**P.S., I need idea's for pairings for Menma. I already have a pairing for Naruto. I won't except suggestions from guest's, since someone can review over and over again. I'm sorry, but that's how it is.**

**The option's are as followed.**

**Ino**

**FemHaku**

**Tayuya**

**Karin**

**Kin**

**Tenten**

**Young Tsunade (I have a hilarious idea for this one, so don't dis it yet.)**

**Young Shizune (I'll just have her be younger. This is a slightly AU story.)**

**Temari**

**Harem**

**P.P.S., Remember that the kids in this story are currently FIVE. In this chapter there is hugging and crying. So just remember that they are very young and are easily scared.**

**Chapter Three: Friendship**

Naruto woke up at about eight in the morning. He didn't sleep very well the night before, since he was constantly having to avoid the mind jutsu's Inoichi was using. Naruto wondered why Inoichi didn't just ask. It's not like Kakashi wasn't going to make him practice with it. They would find out more by asking.

Naruto got out of bed and took a look around. The only people that weren't still asleep were Ino and Kakashi. Naruto knew that Kakashi was going to take a look around the town early in the morning to try and find out about a new movie that was based off his favorite book series, but he didn't know where Ino had gone. He grabbed some breakfast and decided to go look for Ino. She had probably gone to play or look around. That, or she went shopping.

Naruto checked the park, the shopping district, the library, and had no luck. He didn't know what to do. He made his way back to the park, and found Gaara swinging there. Naruto was relieved to see his friend, and decided to pause his search for Ino to play with his friend.

"Hey Gaara! How are you!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to him. Gaara was wearing a red shirt and tan shorts. Naruto was afraid that he might be sad again today. He was really messed up the day before...

Gaara looked up at Naruto. Naruto immediately noticed the grin Gaara wore. "Naruto Kun!" Gaara practically cheered as he saw his friend. "Naruto Kun, thanks to you, some of the kids started playing with me!" Gaara cheered again as he went into detail about how he had made three more friends. They were wary of him at first, but had still gone and played with him. They had played kickball and Gaara had shown them just how cool his sand was. That had led to other kids being his friends.

"That's great Gaara! Too bad I have to leave today." Naruto said sadly. "But I know we'll see each other again." Naruto truly was sad. He had hoped to get some more kids to be his friends so he wouldn't grow up to be a crazy killing machine when he was older.

Gaara had tear's streaming down his cheeks. He ran up and hugged his first friend. "Thank you Naruto. Thank you for being my friend." Gaara said, and then let go of Naruto. Naruto just gave him his sheepish smile. Naruto and Gaara spent the next hour playing. Little did Naruto know, he had sent Gaara down a path that would lead to even more madness, and depression.

After they had played for awhile, Naruto told Gaara he had to leave. Naruto waved goodbye and went to find Ino. He was walking along the wall in front of suna, and looked up to look at the clouds. What he didn't expect to see was Ino on the edge of the wall. She was right on the edge, so Naruto decided to to get her to be more careful. So he did the most stupid thing possible. He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ino! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled. Ino was so surprised that she slipped, and fell off the edge. "Ino!" Naruto yelled as he made to catch her. Naruto slid under where she was about to hit the ground, and pumping chakra into his arms to keep from hurting himself, got the falling Ino. "Ino, are you okay?" He asked as she hugged him and started crying. She was shaking and was terrified. He just hugged her back and waited for her to calm down. After about five minutes of crying, Ino passed out in Naruto's arm's. Naruto hoisted her on to his back and started to carry her back to there room. Naruto smiled at the peaceful look on her face, and after about a minute she started to stir.

"What, what happened. Am I dead? The last thing I remembered was a fall and a sudden, soft stop." Ino said, the sleepiness evident in her voice. Naruto looked back and smiled at her. She was cute when she was tired. Naruto would have to tease her about that later. Or maybe he could use it in a prank…, well that didn't matter now. Ino had already fallen back asleep by the time he got back.

When he did get back, the only person still in the room was Shikamaru. He seemed to be playing shōgi by himself. Naruto already knew how good Shikamaru was at shōgi, but he wondered how he would fair against him. At least he would be better then thin air. He hoped.

"What happened to Ino?" Shikamaru said as he moved a black piece. Naruto explained what happened and Shikamaru nodded. "Troublesome blonde. Always ends up getting in trouble. But you shouldn't have yelled. She would have been fine otherwise.

Naruto scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "Is that shōgi? Can I play?" Naruto asked, remembering a game similar to it that he played with his father, which was obviously used as an intelligence test. He had lost on purpose, but he had thought of five strategies to beat Kakashi on his first ten moves.

"Do you know how to play?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded and sat across from him. He reset his side of the board and for awhile they just played. Shikamaru was surprised at his knowledge. The score was currently 14:15 in Shikamaru's favor. Naruto was winning there current game, but Shikamaru saw through his strategies and had him trapped, but Naruto had lured him in and captured his pieces one by one. Naruto laughed at Shikamaru's shocked expression. "What a drag. What strategy did you use?"

"I didn't use one. I came up with this on the spot. Why?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru just stared at him before sighing and putting away his shōgi set. He had never been evenly matched with someone not using pre-memerized strategies other then someone in his clan. This sure was a shock.

"Why are blondes so troublesome." Shikamaru said. "Your always so unpredictable and annoying. Why do I know so many people who are troublesome. All this talking is trouble some..." And then he went on and on about things that were troublesome, and 'such a drag.'

"What's going on here?" Inoichi said as he walked in through the door. "Playing shōgi I see. How much are you ahead by Shikamaru?" Inoichi asked. He expected Shikamaru to be dominating since he was a prodigy even in his own clan of geniuses.

"None. We tied." Shikamaru said with a frown. Inoichi just gaped. That had to be an impossible result. Were they lying, or had they not even started playing. Yeah, they had to have not played a game yet. That had to be it, right?

"How many games did you play?" Inoichi asked again.

"Hmm, thirty or so." Naruto said with a grin.

To say Inoichi was surprised was an understatement. "Okay. I want you two to do something." He pulled out two pieces of paper full of questions. "Answer these and I will buy you both something in the shopping district." Both boys nodded and Naruto decided he would answer honestly. There wasn't really a need to lie about his intelligence. They started and thirty minutes later, Shikamaru was done. Naruto finished about five seconds after. Inoichi looked over the answers and told them about there IQ's. "Naruto, your average IQ is 397. Shikamaru, yours is 418. The average IQ of a child your age is 100. That is insane!" Inoichi exclaimed. (IQ works like this, the average for any age is 100, because that is like 100%. If your below average, like an 86, that means your 14% below average. If your above average, you might have 136, meaning your 36% above average. So Shikamaru is 318% above average. Also, if a child who was five were to have an IQ of 500, he would be just as smart as a twenty five year old. Look up the average IQ of a five year old and click the top option. It has a way better explanation.)

"Okay, well when can we go shopping? There was something at the market I wanted to get." Naruto said with a smile. He was exited for what he was gonna buy, since it would not only help in the future, but it would also be fun!

"We can get it at Konoha. We have to go soon." Inoichi said. Thinking he wanted to buy a kunai set, or a sword or something like that.

"No, we cant get it in Konoha. We have to get it here." Naruto pouted. Naruto had seen a beginners puppetry kit in one of the stores. He wasn't going to make it into something he used for battle, but he wanted to learn how to use chakra strings. He had always wanted to be able to bind someone with what seemed to be nothing.

"Alright, but your gonna have to leave by yourself. We still need to get ready to leave. How much did this thing cost?" Inoichi asked as he pulled out his wallet. A little afraid about the cost of something that could only be bought in suna.

"I think it was around 20 ryo." Naruto said. (This is how I'm gonna do ryo. I'm gonna say one ryo= 25 cents in US money. So 20 ryo= 5 dollars.)

"Alright, here. Come back soon. There's some stuff that you need to do still." Inoichi said with a smile as he walked over to Ino, who was still asleep. Naruto put the money in his pocket and made his way over to the market. He past many stores selling a variety of things. When he found the stall he was looking for, he saw that there was only one more kit left. He made his way to the stall and grabbed the kit. The only problem he had was a boy with brown hair who grabbed it at the same time.

"Hey! I was here first blondy. Go find your own!" the boy with brown hair yelled. He wore a cat like suit and seemed to be a very sheltered kid. (LOL)

"What are you talking about, I was definitely here before you!" Naruto yelled back. Naruto knew that it was Garra's brother Konkuro. He could tell by the way he spoke. As if everyone was gonna fall at his feet and started bowing to him. Very arrogant.

"Oh yeah, well then how about we settle this!" exclaimed Konkuro. As he pulled his hand off and put it into a fist.

"Yeah, I'll take you on any day!" Naruto yelled as he took a hand off the kit and clenched his hands into a fist. "Rock paper scissors!" They yelled as Naruto put out paper and Konkuro used rock. "Victory is mine!" Naruto yelled. Jumping around and doing a dance.

"Damn, next time I won't lose to you!" Konkuro yelled as he ran off, thinking of how he would destroy that kid the next time he saw him. He already had several plans thought up before he was out of Naruto's sight. Most involving poison and knives.

"Yeah! I win!" Naruto said as he gave the chuckling man the money for the puppet kit. After that Naruto started walking back to the hotel. On his way back he saw a hunched man walking into the desert. Naruto realized after looking at him that it was Sasori. Naruto followed him, trying to find out what he was doing. From what he could tell, the akatsuki hadn't started looking for the Bijuu yet.

Naruto was just about to leave when a scroll fell out of the man's pocket. When he was far enough away from the scroll, Naruto grabbed it and read what was written. "In five days, Sasori is ordered to launch an attack on Takigakure! He got this order four days ago! The attack is today! I need to go tell Kakashi about this." Naruto said as he started running at full speed toward the hotel they were staying out. He shocked people as he ran at incredible speeds. He was actually using a move he learned from Zabuza. Flash step made him move incredibly fast, but it was very taxing on his young body. He was able to move nearly five times as fast, but every ten seconds of it took out about a tenth of his chakra. He quickly reached the hotel he was looking for and threw open the doors.

"Naruto, what is it?" Kakashi asked. Naruto took a second to gain his breath before he handed the scroll over to him. Kakashi read the message and his eyes widened. "Naruto, where did you get this. This is not good. Taki is our ally. We can't lose there village. We need to get back to the village fast! I'll carry Menma and Naruto. Inoichi you carry Ino, and Shikaku you carry Shikamaru. We have to hurry! Let's go." Kakashi said with urgency, as he hoisted his two sons onto his back, while the other two adults did the same.

"If we all use Shunshin in quick burst's, we can get there in an hour. We'll be exhausted, but it's our best course of action." Shikaku said. (Sorry I haven't mentioned Shikaku much. I actually forgot he was here for awhile. 8b)

"I agree. Let's go." Kakashi said as the group started making there way to Konoha. It would take them about two hours to arrive in Konoha if they moved as fast as they could. They wouldn't be walking anymore.

**2 Hour's Later**

Kakashi Inoichi and Shikaku fell on the ground in front of the hokage. Before the third could ask what had happened, Kakashi handed him the scroll. Opening it, the hokage's eyes widened. "This is horrible. I can see why you rushed here so fast. We need to help out our ally's in Taki. ANBU, I need you to gather up the strongest ANBU and jonin. This is an S class emergency!" Hiruzen yelled.

"Right away Hokage sama." The ANBU said as he Shunshined away. As he did this, ANBU started to force chakra pills down the throat's of the unconscious pair of jonin, much to they hilarity of there children, and Kakashi took his own since he still had some chakra left.

"Hokage sama, may I please go along with my father to Taki?" Naruto asked, hoping to talk to someone he met in the other life. He didn't remember much about her, but he remembered her green hair and orange eyes from a picture he saw before she was turned into an undead puppet. She was a jinjuriki just like him. Now that he thought about it, she was quite beautiful.

"If it's okay with Kakashi, then I don't see why not." The hokage said, the stress evident on his face. This was the first time in awhile that he had been scared about another village's safety. Most villages would turn away help, but Taki wasn't much of a village for fighting.

"If you stay behind the ninja's and watch, I don't care. But don't just charge strait into the fray." Kakashi didn't really want him to go, but he knew that he would come any way. One time he had told him that he couldn't come on a mission with him, and he had snuck into one of the jonin's backbacks.

"Thanks dad!" Naruto yelled. He was exited to see Taki. He hadn't seen it in the last world. There was an attack on Taki in the last life though. The akatsuki had taken some of the hero's water (I think that's what it was called. P.S. forgive me for AU.) and had left the village in ruin's.

**An Hour Later**

After an hour of preparation, they had about thirty jonin, and fifty ANBU member's. Plus one ecstatic Naruto. Naruto had to explain how he knew how to use Shunshin, to avoid riding on his father's back. He had told his father that he had reverse engineered it, and Kakashi just stared at him for awhile. It was very useful, and would be used several times in this trip.

Everyone was about to leave when Menma ran up to Kakashi and demanded that he be able to come. Kakashi tried to tell him no, but then he used the 'puppy eyes no jutsu,' a jutsu taught to him by Naruto. Naruto had always used it on the hokage, and it eventually been classed as a C rank genjutsu. Most would think it wouldn't work on anyone, but only the hokage knew it was a genjutsu. So…

"Fine, you can come to." Kakashi sighed. He further sighed when some ANBU whispered about how he was 'whipped' by his kids.

**Later**

Naruto was having trouble with this trip. Not because he was falling behind, but because only the best black op member's were able to keep up with him. He just had so much stamina. Naruto had even decided to try a new jutsu that would slow him down. He got it from a peek at the scroll of forbidden jutsu. It was called 'Gravity Seal,' and apparently it was invented by Jiraiya as a replacement for training weights. Naruto went through the twenty hand signs and activated it to times two gravity. He immediately had to pump chakra into his legs just to stay standing. He quickly started to fall behind some of the ANBU before he pumped more chakra into his legs. No wonder it said that it would help with both physical growth, and chakra growth. Naruto stayed on pace again and managed to stay up in front.

By the time they started to get close to the village, they could already see the clouds of smoke in the sky. They could also see several figures in the sky. 'Puppetry? So we are fighting Sasori. The smoke is probably Diadora's doing. Naruto was wondering why the villagers weren't fighting back. Then he saw them. A women, who was about thirty six, a boy, who was about sixteen, and a little girl, who was probably no older then Naruto. Naruto remembered something in Konoha's history books. The Takikage always seemed to have green hair. That's when he realized something. They had the Takikage, her daughter, and her son.

**A/N: Finally done. That chapter was three thousand five hundred words. In the next chapter, there will be an epic battle. I just want to say that there is lot's of action and a little fluff. Naruto will either have a harem, or he will be paired with Fu. I always liked this pairing. I just feel like they have similar feelings and are an absolutely hilarious couple.**

**Until next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Holy crap! That one chapter nearly doubled the stats I had on it. That's crazy. To celebrate, this chapter is gonna be big. So get ready for chapter 4.**

**Voting results**

**Kin: 1**

**Ino: 1**

**Young Tsunade: 1**

**Harem: 1 or 2 if Naruto get's a harem.**

**And That's the results so far. This is for MENMA. I'm the one who's gonna decide what happens to Naruto. If you don't like that please file a complaint and put it in the nearest waste basket, or garbage can. I can assure you I don't care.**

Chapter 4: The Attack On Taki

Naruto stood, fighting a puppet that looked like a teenager with red hair. Menma was right next to him, charging a rasengan. Naruto mimicked his action and they put the two together.

"Twin Rasengan!" Naruto and Menma yelled as they crashed the giant ball of chakra into the puppet. Naruto and Menma were breathing hard. They had used that move at least ten times. There chakra was more then a little depleted.

"Naruto, I can't hold on much longer." Menma said as he swayed on his feet. Naruto ran over to him and put him on his back. Naruto ran over to a house and opened the door. When he walked in he saw a family hiding in the corner.

The parents seemed suspicious of Naruto. But when they saw Menma they seemed to relax a little bit. "Can you please help my brother?" Naruto pleaded. He saw the father nod and set him on the couch in there house. He then walked out of the house. He took a chakra pill and decided to look for Kakashi. But before he started, he saw some chakra strings leading into a house. He ran towards the house, and looked inside. He was expecting to see Sasori, but only found a puppet. Then something occurred to Naruto.

'He's using puppets, to control puppets. Its possible, but not easy. No wonder he can control so many at once.' Naruto thought as he charged a rasengan in both hands, ran in, and blasted it to pieces. Naruto then rushed outside only to see an eighth of the puppets fall. He jumped into the air and threw his fist into the air. He had a way to end this. He had found the lat piece of the puzzle. Now all he had to do was find the other seven. But right as Naruto thought he was in the clear, explosives started raining down upon the village. One of these bombs happened to hit right next to Naruto, sending him flying.

**With Kakashi**

"Shoot, there's to many!" a jonin called as he was berated by a group of puppets. He was soon over whelmed and killed.

"Dammit, were stuck. Were surrounded and were gonna die!" Another panicked as he too was being overwhelmed. Luckily for him, snakes came out of nowhere and wrapped around the small group of puppets. The snakes squeezed them until they shattered into pieces. That's when Anko dropped down in front of him. "Thank you! You saved my life." he said as Anko turned to him.

"If you don't fight seriously, then I'll kill you myself." she said, pouring killing intent into her words.

"Don't scare the jonins to much Anko. I think he just wet himself." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Ah, Kakashi, your no fun." Anko said with a pout.

"Watch out!" Kakashi yelled as a puppet shot kunai at Anko. Kakashi pushed her to the side ,keeping her from getting hit. "Fire style, fire dragon bullet!" Kakashi yelled as he spewed fire from his mouth, and then watched as it turned into a dragon. The dragon moved along and crashed into the puppets in front of him.

"Thanks for the save." Anko said to Kakashi, who was trying his best to catch his breath.

"Don't… mention it." Kakashi said, still gaining his breath.

"Alright, I'm gonna go help group B." Anko said as she ran to help the struggling group.

"She's… gonna be the death… of me." Kakashi said, feeling his chakra source draining. He grabbed a soldier pill out of his ninja pouch and popped it into his mouth. He immediately felt his chakra stores fill up. He looked around, and saw something peculiar. A body on the floor. It was motionless. It was burned. But most peculiarly, it had bright blonde hair, just like his sensei's.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he ran to the motionless form of his son. "Naruto! Naruto! Open your eyes! I can't lose you too!" Kakashi yelled. He felt for a pulse. It took about eight seconds, but he found a small pulse coming from the young boy. He picked Naruto up and looked around for Menma. That was when Menma walked out of the house Naruto left him in. he looked at the still form of Naruto and froze. "Menma! What happened?" Menma didn't respond. But Kakashi could see his features start to turn more feral. A cloak of chakra surrounded him.

When Menma spoke, his voice was deep and threatening. "**Who did this to Naruto?**" Menma yelled as he started to look around. "**I see they got themselves in quite the situation.**" Menma said. Kakashi didn't even have time to ask what was going on as Menma? Leaped into the air slashing at the puppets. The puppets were shattered and fell to the ground. Naruto woke up in time to see Menma start to attack the last few puppets. The one's that held the kage and her children. Naruto ran under them just as Menma? Started to tear it to pieces. They fell and Naruto caught the girl, Anko caught the boy, and Kakashi caught the Takikage. Menma fell to the ground and motioned for Naruto to follow him. Naruto handed the now passed out girl to her mother and ran after Menma. He followed Menma a way into the forest.

"**It's been a few years, hasn't Naruto?**" the voice asked. It took Naruto a second before he got it.

"Kyuubi? What's going on. If you remembered everything, then why didn't you just tell me earlier?" Naruto asked.

"**It seems that there was a problem. Instead of becoming the boy, I ended up in a sealed like state inside Menma. Think of it like this. Menma is a whole other person then me. When I went through the time vortex, the universe seemed to pull me down into Menma's stomach. So I'm actually in a way sealed into him. So he is who would have been your twin even if I wasn't there. But since I was there, he ended up with black hair, and will probably have great senses.**" Kyuubi said.

"So your saying that I actually could have had a twin in my last life? Why didn't I?" Naruto asked.

"**Look, I don't know how alternate dimensions work. I'm not an all powerful being.**" Kurama joked.

"Wait… when did you get your memory's back?" Naruto asked.

"**Actually, I got them back as Menma started to draw on my power. It came rushing back to me and I quickly took control, so your brother didn't end up using all nine level's of the chakra cloak. Unlike you, he doesn't have a seal to control how much he can use. He had already prepared to go into stage four before I stopped him.**" Kurama claimed.

"Naruto! Menma! Where are you two?" Kakashi yelled.

"Let's talk later. Can you give control back to Menma?" Naruto asked.

"**Sure, see you later!**" Kurama said as Menma's features went back to normal. Menma blinked and looked around. "Where am I?" he asked as he stumbled forward. Naruto turned around and picked him up and on to his back. He carried him until they got back to the battle torn area. Naruto then realized they hadn't dealt with Deidera yet. He put Menma down and looked up. They were flying away from them, but Naruto saw clay birds flying towards them. No, not him, the Takikage and her kids!" Naruto ran as fast as he could, but he realized he wouldn't make it. So he did some hand signs and two clones appeared on both sides of him. They grabbed Naruto and threw him forward, landing on top off the Takikage's son, who was holding his sister. The birds rained down and Naruto felt the explosions burning at his skin. When it stopped Naruto started to get off them. He felt the pain in his back start to grow. He looked down and saw that they were safe. He then looked for his brother and saw no trace of him. He assumed that he was alright, since he was well away from the explosions anyway. So with that in mind, he blacked out.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi had barely managed to Shunshin away Menma and Anko along with him before the explosions went off. He immediately ran towards the battlefield and told Anko not to let Menma over there. He didn't want him to see what had happened. He got there and saw Naruto out cold next to the Takikages children. He saw Naruto's chest start to rise and fall, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He then walked over to the Takikage and saw the damage done to her body. That's when Kakashi realized that she was going to die. She saw him and motioned him over. Kakashi walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. Her voice was quiet and raspy.

"I-I need you to give this letter to the hokage, and take my children to the village hidden in the leaves. And then can you please bring the father of that boy and his brother?" she asked, pointing to Naruto.

"There father and mother are dead. But I watch over them." Kakashi said as he watched the Takikage cough up blood.

"P-please give this to them." She said as she held out a box. Kakashi took it and put in in his pouch. She looked at her children one last time before her ragged breathing became soft, and then stopped altogether. Kakashi got up and walked over to him. He called a medic over to start healing his burns. They healed pretty fast and Naruto woke up. He jumped up and looked around for Menma. Once he realized he was safe, he looked beside him and saw the knocked out children of the Takikage.

After a while the citizens of Taki walked out and saw there leader. After some mourning, they held a memorial for her and the shinobi they lost that day. Naruto and Kakashi attended while Menma slept in a hotel. Naruto ended up standing next to Fu. He noticed her brother wasn't there. He also noticed that she was crying. Naruto didn't know what to do, so he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and hugged him, and kept crying. Naruto held her and let her cry. After the ceremony it was time to head to Konoha. Kakashi told Naruto that since the boy was next in line for the Takikage position, he couldn't come. Along with that, most of the Konoha ninja stayed behind to help defend Taki.

Kakashi chuckled at the Naruto, who was now holding Fu, who had fallen asleep. Naruto put her on his back and got ready to leave for Konoha. They sure had a long trip in front of them and Naruto was tired. Kakashi carried Menma so he could get some sleep and remembered the box. Kakashi took it out and pulled out a necklace. At the end was a smile vile full of water. When Kakashi realized what it was he handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked confused. It's something called holy water in there, and it's a great honor to have one of these." Kakashi said as Naruto put it on. Naruto looked at it for a second before they set off for Konoha.

**Author's note: Done with chapter 4. I think I know what I'm going to do for Naruto, but I still have zero idea what I'm gonna do about Menma. Speaking about Menma, he is an actual Naruto character. I think he's in the fourth Naruto shippuden movie, so he's not an OC. I watched that and was like, well why not make them brothers. So yeah. Vote for pairings please! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, here's the next chapter. See ya!

Chapter 5: A boy from another world.

Naruto and his friends made it Konoha pretty early. They had decided not to sleep and get to Konoha faster, so everyone, with the exception of Menma and Fu who were on Kakashi's and Naruto's backs respectively. By the time they saw the hokage tower, Kakashi told Naruto to take Naruto and Fu to there house to get some rest, while he went to see the hokage. Naruto nodded and took Fu. It was hard to balance the two on his back, but he was more then strong enough to do it. He got home as fast as he could. He had some errands to run. He set Menma down in his room, and Fu in there guest room.

Naruto quickly grabbed his allowance and made his way to a certain shop. The shop he went to was the higurasha weapons shop. It was a small shop, but it wasn't lacking in quality. He walked in and was greeted by a girl, who looked to be a year older then him.

"Hello, welcome to our weapons shop!" the girls said with brown hair and eyes said to him with an all to fake smile. She was obviously tired. Naruto smiled back. The girl walked to him, and then around him. She looked to be in deep thought. 'Hmm, he's strong, yet looks like he would want to attack fast do to his size. "Hmm, I think what your looking for is a small katana, or large tanto." she said more to herself then him. She walked over to a display case and pulled out something with a hilt wrapped in blue. She handed it to Naruto, motioning for him to draw it. Naruto listened and pulled it out. It looked more like a katana, but was kinda small. It fit perfectly in his hand. He swung it in an arc, and realized that it was perfect. "Do you like it?" the girl asked.

"It's perfect." Naruto said, smiling all along. "Hey, what's your name?" Naruto asked, even though he remembered her.

"Tenten Higurasha." Tenten said with a smile. "What's yours?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto replied, his smile still on his face.

"You mean your one of the two children of the fourth?" she asked. He replied with a smile as he held out his hand. He dropped more then enough money into her hand and made his way out of the store.

Naruto made his way to one of the training grounds that had been abandoned and started on his training.

**Meanwhile, In Another World (If you want to see this seen in a video, go to youtube and look up kingdom hearts 365/2 days full ending, or play the game if you have it. Start reading after you see the guy with silver hair transform, as that is where my story changes from the original. I do not own kingdom hearts.)**

"Why, why do you have the key blade?" a man with silver hair asked a teenager with blonde hair.

"Shut up!" the blonde haired boy said as he swung his giant key at the man. The man swung back and overpowered the blonde boy. Sending him back. The silver haired man walked over to him as the boy in the cloak started to black out. The silver haired man in a similar cloak stared at him for awhile before he rose the key and sent it into the ground next to the boy. He was surprised when the boy got up and grabbed the keyblade from the ground, quickly going in to swing the keyblade. The silver haired man jumped back. The boy quickly followed but before he could reach him, the man sent a ball of ice at him. The boy swung the blade smashing the ball of ice into pieces, but effectively stopping him. "Why don't you quit!" the boy yelled, the stress of forgetting the one he loved most starting to get to him.

The blindfolded man put on a smile and said," Come on Sora. I thought you were stronger then that."

After, the boy, as if he were a different person replied," huh? Get real. Look which one of use is winning." he reeled in surprise as he put his hand to his mouth.

"So it's true. You really are his nobody. Guess Giz was right after all." he said.

"What are you talking about? I am me." he said as he summoned the second keyblade. "Nobody else." he then ran at the silver haired man. He swung, but the man dodged. But the boy didn't stop and swung at his back. The silver haired man cried out in agony as he fell to the ground. He almost gave up but then he heard a voice in his head.

'Riku please, you have to stop Roxas!' the voice came from a girl.

"How many times do I have to beat you?" Roxas said his anger evident in his voice.

"All right. You've left me with no other choice." the man now known as Riku said.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"I have to release the power in my heart-" he stopped talking as he stood up. "The dark power that I've been holding back." he said, taking off the blindfold. "Even… if it changes me forever!" he said as he started yelling. He looked up in the air as the area around him started to turn black. When it cleared, a different man stood in front of him. No, it was the same person, but different. He now looked more muscular, his hair was longer, and his skin was tanner. There was a monster protruding from his back. He suddenly disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Roxas. Roxas didn't get to even react as he was grabbed by the monster. He groaned in agony, his bones being crushed by the force of the hand. Roxas, his body no longer able to hold them, dropped the keyblades. Riku?, who finally spoke, only said this. "I have excepted it." Roxas closed his eyes, acting dead. After doing this, the grip released him and he fell to the ground. He thought the pain was over, but then he started to feel like he was being ripped in half. He opened his eyes, thinking that he might see the monster doing it, but Riku? was just as surprised. There was light all around him, making him float into the air. He screamed in agony before he disappeared in a swirl of light.

"Giz… what just happened?" Riku? Asked.

A man wearing red appeared behind him. "He is no longer of this world." Giz said.

"What do you mean? If he isn't alive anymore, then how do we extract the memories from him?" Riku? Asked.

"I assure you, he is quite alive. He is just in another world." Giz replied.

"Then let's get the ship, go to that world and-" he was interrupted by Giz.

"Impossible. The world is to far away to reach right now. We'll have to advance the tech of the ship for a few years just to get it there, not to mention back. I'm sorry Riku, but it looks like it's gonna be awhile before Sora can be awakened.

"Sigh, it looks like that's gonna be the case. I guess I'll have to get stronger to make up for his absence. But what is Namine thinking?" Riku? asked himself.

In a castle far away from where they were, a girl looked at her notebook. Normally, she would right the stories of Roxas, and Riku, and Sora, but no matter what she wrote about Roxas, nothing would happen.

"Roxas, just what happened to you?" Namine, a girl with blonde hair asked. She had an idea and drew her room. She tore in the middle of the page, and in her room, a rift appeared. She jumped through with a few last words. "I'll be there soon. Then maybe we can be friends."

**In Naruto's World**

Naruto had been training with his sword for awhile now. He had taken a break. His arms were tired after swinging for so long. He was about to try again when he saw a flash of light in the sky. He looked at where the light had flashed and saw something falling out of the sky. He ran to catch it, but realized that there was no way he'd make it. He made two clones and had them throw him as hard as they could and Naruto pumped chakra out of his arms sending him forward. He slid on his knee's and caught the object. It was a boy with blonde hair just like him. The boy looked to be his age, and was wearing a cloak that was way to big. Naruto set the boy down and looked to see a second flash of light in the air, but this one was much further away. There was no way even the Raikage, who was the fastest man in the world could make it in time. He just watched as the form fell. He decided that he needed to get the person who had fallen before they died. It took him a long time, but even with the boy on his back, he was able to run very fast. He made it there after about ten minutes and found that the other person had hit a tree before falling to the ground, meaning that the other person had survived. Naruto walked over and saw a girl. She had a light blonde hair, much like Ino's. Naruto set the boy next to her and decided to wait till they woke up.

After awhile, Roxas started to stir. Naruto walked over to him as he opened his eyes.

"Where, where am I?" Roxas asked as he looked around. His eyes stopped on Naruto. "Where am I?" Roxas asked again, desperation in his eyes.

"Your in Konoha. What village are you from?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about. Wait, why is my voice so high?" he asked, finally realizing his voice was higher. He looked down at himself and freaked out. "Why am I a little kid?" he yelled at Naruto as if he knew.

"I don't know, I just found you." Naruto said. Roxas, thinking he was lying, tried to summon his keyblade. The keyblade came out as the oblivion keyblade, but was quickly turned to the original. "What the-" was all he said before he fell to the ground. Naruto sighed when he realized that the boy had just used up all of his chakra. He looked over to see the girl had woken up. She also looked to be his age and wore a white dress that was just like the boy and his cloak.

"Oh, so this is where you went Roxas. I guess it's time to get us back." she said as she wrote on a notebook. She drew a perfect forest and then tore a small piece of it. For a second, a rift appeared, but then it filled in and Namine started to sway. Naruto caught her as she passed out. Naruto decided to bring the two to the hokage before they killed themselves. Naruto ran at full speed to the Hokages office, and when he got there, he used the Shunshin to get into the office. Naruto had to defend against a kunai from an ANBU that thought he was an attacker.

"Stop! Don't hurt the boy!" the hokage said, sending the ANBU away.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto! Who are those two on your back?" the hokage asked.

"Um, well you see..." Naruto explained what had happened to the hokage, all the while thinking that the hokage thought he was insane, so he was surprised by the Hokages answer.

"I see. So it's happened again." the hokage replied.

"Again?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. This isn't the first time this has happened in this world. Its the second time." the hokage said.

"Who came here in the first?" Naruto questioned.

"His name was Cloud. Cloud Strife."

**And, done. If you haven't guessed already, this story will have several crossovers. This one was kingdom hearts, and the next one will be ff7. Namine will not be with Menma, because she will probably be with Roxas. If you don't like the crossovers, I've got good news. There will only be new crossovers every five chapters, and characters not from Naruto will not be as highly mentioned, except for Roxas and Namine. So, I guess that's it for this chapter. See ya!**


End file.
